


Don't Let Go (Love)

by panchostokes (badwolfrun)



Series: Essence of Desire [6]
Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation, MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Love Confessions, M/M, Oral Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:15:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24572155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badwolfrun/pseuds/panchostokes
Summary: Jack and Nick talk about what they are, briefly.
Relationships: Jack Dalton (MacGyver TV 2016)/Nick Stokes
Series: Essence of Desire [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1614664
Comments: 8
Kudos: 11





	Don't Let Go (Love)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [deltajackdalton](https://archiveofourown.org/users/deltajackdalton/gifts).



> Delta sent for the prompts "friends don’t get each other off.” “can you take it?” “i’m not that flexible!” and I decided to use all three!

_ “Friends  _ don’t get each other off.”

Jack has him against the wall. One hand next to Nick’s head, fingers sprawled against the wall, the tip of his buzzed hair bristling against his knuckles as his teeth nibble on Nick’s ear lobe, his tongue sticking and licking into every crevice on his face. 

The other hand is holding Nick in place at his waist, working its way towards the center where he can unbuckle Nick’s belt, unbutton him, unzip him,  _ unwrap  _ the present that is hidden behind a pair of bulging briefs.

“What does that make us then?” Nick breathes as his fingers claw at the back of Jack’s leather jacket. 

With his hand facing palm-down against Nick’s abdomen, Jack slides his fingers through the elastic of the final barrier he needs to get rid of to  _ truly  _ get intimate with Nick Stokes. 

He had been able to knock the previous barriers down with relative ease, but with this one, he understands he may need to take a more...gentle approach.

“Was hoping you’d say something more than that,” Jack huffs, breaking the silence inter-cut with both men’s alternating heavy breathing. 

“Didn’t wanna assume anything,” Nick moans as Jack’s hand slides down further. Nick, in turn, slides  _ his  _ hands down further Jack’s back, falling towards his ass. “You know what they say bout assuming...Makes an  _ ass--” _

Nick squeezes Jack’s cheeks as Jack hitches upwards, and incidentally his hand shoves deeper.

“Outta you n’ me…”

“So what are we then?”

But Nick’s distracted from the answer, gripping onto Jack, he doesn’t want to let go, but needs to handle the escalating situation in his pants.

“C-can you help me?”

“Of course, honey,” Jack’s lips curl in an eager smile. 

Finally, he has permission.

Nick’s moans grow louder, more pleasured as Jack’s hidden hand begins to rub, and the other one begins to tug down on the waistline of the skinny jeans that had just been  _ taunting  _ Jack ever since he saw them.

“I can do it--” Nick hisses, his hand patting on top of Jack’s, but Jack just bats his hand out of the way.

“Nah, nah, nah, you take it easy there, Nicky. I’ve been waiting a long time for this, don’t wanna rush it.”

“Jaaaaaaaaack,” Nick whines.

“Get your shirt, then,” Jack compromises.  _ Though I wanted to rip it apart… _

Nick obliges and by the time the shirt is flung across the room, his pants are down to his ankles, and Jack’s working on his underwear. 

“There we are,” Jack breathes, and Nick can feel Jack’s air warm against his exposed member, his tongue sliding out and gently tracing it. Nick presses a hand down on Jack’s head, holding him in place as his muscles contract in an electrified shudder. His other hand flexes out and curls as he grits his teeth in a pleasured smile. 

“I haven’t even started the show yet, darlin,” Jack chuckles, fondling Nick’s balls as he rises to meet Nick’s eyes, and uses his tongue to take a lap around his jaw.

“Well whatta waiting for?” Nick asks in a half-moan, half hitched giggle while Jack’s fingers continue to tend to his hardening cock.

“Gotta set the stage,” Jack murmurs. He cups a hand behind Nick’s head, pivots him away from the wall and guides him towards the bed. He lays Nick gently down on the mattress, sliding his hand out from underneath him while he starts to writhe as Jack removes his hand from his body entirely to peel off his own clothes. 

“Nuh...no--please, don’t let go,” he pleads in a huff, his fists balling up the sheets.

“Just a minute, baby, relax…”

“Jack!” Nick cries out, his face turning red, shaking fingers daring to tend to himself but Jack swoops down on him and swipes up his penis and pulls, which in turn pulls out an adorable squeak from Nick. But Jack can sense he’ll need to put in a little more effort, and not only that, he wants to  _ taste  _ Nick.

“I need to re-adjust here...Can you take it?” Jack asks him when he stops the motion to relish the look on Nick’s face and once again, ask for that permission, sending the subtle message of what he wants to do by clasping his sweating palms on top of Nick’s knees, his hands completely covering over his knee caps. 

“Uh-huh.” 

“Gonna need some more room to work with here though…”

Jack pushes Nick’s knees away from him, spreading his legs apart around him, but the spread is a strain on poor Nick, he can even feel his veins throbbing underneath his palms as they slap onto Nick’s thighs.

“I’m not that flexible!” Nick cries out.

“Sorry, baby,” Jack chuckles, and his palms slide around the thick thighs and pull them closer to him. “Better?”

“Much,” Nick huffs.

Jack grins as he shrinks himself down, his head smashed between the walls of skin that throb against his ears. He closes his eyes, relying on smell, taste and touch to tell him where he is, as all he can hear is his own heavy breathing. His tongue slides out, his lips open wide into the hole that searches for the complementing piece, he can’t help the dribble of drool that slides out of the corner of his mouth when he blindly locates Nick’s penis and shoves it into his mouth. 

His lips push and pull, his tongue lapping circles around the huge cylindrical flesh in his mouth, his teeth begin to shake and his jaw tingles in soreness from being unhinged. His back arching in the motion, he can feel his grip on Nick’s thighs tighten--he briefly worries about leaving bruises on the man’s skin as Nick puts his own hands on Jack’s back once more, he can feel nails gently--or not so gently--scratching the surface, waiting for the release--

That comes within mere seconds, Jack’s mouth explodes, he almost gags but swallows instead with one final pull away from Nick, and his head rests against Nick’s thigh, uncovering one of his ears and the rest of the world’s sounds along with it--which is mostly more heavy breathing, just now in surround sound.

“Thank you,” Nick rasps out. 

“Anytime, Nicky,” Jack pats Nick’s other thigh, wincing at the sudden loudness of the slaps as they rain down on the man’s surprisingly not bruised skin. 

The two men lay on the bed for a few minutes, a sweaty pile of flesh on disturbed bed sheets, their breathing falling in and out of sync before Nick breaks the stillness with a gulp and slight movement as he lifts up his upper body, propping himself on an elbow. 

“We’re definitely more…” Nick’s hand falls on top of Jack’s head, stroking the buzzed bristles “More than friends. I-I always...kinda thought we were but didn’t...didn’t want to go too fast, didn’t want you to...didn’t know if you…wanted…”

He doesn’t have to say it, not out loud.

_ Wanted me this way. _

“Nicky, you’re breaking my heart,  _ of course _ I want you. In this way, in that way, in  _ all  _ ways,” Jack dances his fingers on Nick’s now flaccid penis before he crawls his fingers up, and himself along with them to scoop Nick in his arms. Nick squirms, but then settles as he nuzzles underneath Jack’s chin. 

“You’re my lover. My soul shaking lover,” Jack kisses the top of Nick’s forehead, which makes Nick shake with a giggle. 

“Soul shaking, huh? Was it really that good for you?”

“When you’re ready for it, why don’t you work your way down there and find out?” Jack teases, his tongue slides down around Nick’s ear again, and feels Nick vibrate. 

“Oh...Jack...I love you.”

The vibrations stop, Nick seizes up, pursing his lips as Jack feels his body somehow rise even warmer. The heat is uncomfortable but Jack just wraps himself tighter around Nick, pulls a hand up to stroke Nick’s face, his heart fluttering with the same anxiety that he knows is tangling Nick’s heart and mind.

So he does what he always does. Says what he’s always wanted to say. No more fooling around. All cards on the table. 

“I love you too, Nicky.” 


End file.
